TRA proposes the development of a novel, non-caking ultrasonic filter. The device uses standard filter membranes placed in an acoustic field that traps and transports particles away from the filter surface. Both solid and fluid particles suspended in a fluid medium may be acted upon by the moving pressure surfaces. Particles sized between 0.5 and 100 micrometres have been transported by this technology. The filter will have application such as clearing bacteria from reverse osmosis membranes and for desalination and to improve fermentation process harvesting.